


Family

by MinaSark



Series: Damerey Drabbles [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Post-TRoS, contains spoilers for TROS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22057459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaSark/pseuds/MinaSark
Summary: **CONTAINS (MINOR) TROS SPOILERS**He looked at her, wondering if she knew that she had been his lifeline then.He could be her lifeline now.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587604
Kudos: 34





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since seeing The Rise Of Skywalker, some little scenes involving these two have popped into my brain and while a lot of them don't really warrant their own fic per se, 500 words seemed like a fun and reasonable challenge. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Poe Dameron headed to the section of the Falcon where Finn said Rey would be. He’d come into the cockpit a little shell-shocked from whatever his last conversation with the young Jedi had been and Poe was concerned. There wasn’t a lot that would stun the former stormtrooper into silence.

So, Poe offered to be the one to tell her that they would be approaching Kef Bir within the next twenty minutes to give his friend some time to breathe.

The last twelve hours had been…a lot and Poe wasn’t surprised that tensions were running a little high. Having several near-death experiences in as many hours would make just about anyone on edge.

Still, _he_ was the one that Rey fought with—not Finn—so whatever happened between them had to have been Serious.

Yep, he thought when he rounded the corner and saw her sitting on the floor of the common area with her legs pulled as close to her as she could manage. Whatever this was, it was Serious.

He walked over to where she sat and settled down next to her, wincing at the sound of his knees cracking in the otherwise silent space.

“You okay?” he asked, already knowing the answer.

Rey didn’t even bother to lift her head, “Not really.”

The pain those two words contained practically cut through him like a vibroblade—what had _happened_ to her on that star-destroyer?

They sat in silence for a moment before he gently pressed his shoulder against hers.

“It’s okay not to be okay.” He said, offering her a small smile even though he knew she wouldn’t see it, “Hell, I still don’t think I am okay after…after Crait.”

When Rey spoke, it was barely above a whisper.

“How do you keep going?”

“It’s not easy.” He replied, thinking back to those first few days in the immediacy after Crait. When guilt, shame, and self-loathing had threatened to take hold once the euphoria of their miraculous escape had faded—but he had found his way back to himself.

He thought about how the woman sitting next to him had been a large part of that despite barely knowing each other at that point. He thought about how she refused to treat him differently after she learned what had happened— _what he had done_ —stubbornly insisting that she knew everything she needed to know about him and that he was a good person despite what the murmurs and wary glances of their fellow Resistance members suggested.

He looked at her, wondering if she knew that she had been his lifeline then.

He could be her lifeline now.

“Having the love and support of friends and family helps.” He continued, “That’s what we’re here for, after all.”

Rey’s head shot up, her eyes locking with his, “What?”

Poe reached out, taking her hand, “You. Me. Finn. Family.”

* * *

Later, back on Ajan Kloss, Rey’s hand would find his once more, grounding him in the aftermath of battle.

_Family._


End file.
